dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Western Approach
} |name = Western Approach |icon = Western Approach icon (Inquisition).png |image = Western approach 2.png |px = 270px |location = Southwestern Orlais |terrain = Desert |appearances = Dragon Age: Asunder Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Western Approach is a large, arid expanse in southwestern Orlais. Farther west lie the Hunterhorn Mountains and uninhabited steppes and forests. Background This area was the site of a major battle during the Second Blight. The darkspawn swarmed out of the great chasm to the south named the Abyssal Rift and corrupted the land beyond recovery. Now it is a stark and sad place with unstable purple sands, occasional rocky pillars and ridges jutting out of them and strong howling winds. At night the air grows still and the sky is alight with shimmering auroras, but this is also the time when the darkspawn come out of hiding. The Orlesians put iron towers at least a hundred feet high to mark the path in the badlands: a traveler who reaches one of them is able to see the next. The towers are now old and rusted. Adamant Fortress, built by the dwarves and used as a Grey Warden outpost, stands on the lip of the chasm.The Fortress of Adamant. Dragon Age. Involvement Places Regions :Note: The 25 regions below make up the Regions in the Approach collection. Discovering all of them grants 200 Influence. * Abyssal Ledge * Blight Overlook * The Canyons * Death Drink Springs * Dust Plains * Dustytop Fort * Echoback Canyon * Echoback Fort * Forgotten Mine * Gates of Andoral * Gates of Toth * Giant's Staircase * * Iska's Stand * Lost Spring Canyon * Lost Wash Creek * Nazaire's Pass * Old Prison Road * Prison Ruins * Sand Flats * Sand Rock Mine * Shimmer Stone Mine * * Valemont Pass * The Wastes Additional places * * Inquisition camps * Craggy Ridge Camp * Echo Back Canyon Camp * Lost Spring Canyon Camp * Nazaire's Pass Camp Characters * Crassius Servis * Knight-Captain Rylen * Livius Erimond * Lucanus * Macrinus * Professor Frederic of Serault * Griffon Wing Keep Merchant Quests Unlock the area by completing the Investigate the Western Approach War table operation. Rifts Requisitions War Table Operations Collections statues]] Astrariums Bottles Vintage: Warden Jairn - In "Dustytop Fort". Vintage: Warden Eval'lal - In "Ritual Tower". West Hill Brandy - On top of the tower above the Astrarium cave. Climb the southern half of the east rubble slope and then up the ladder. High Dragons Abyssal High Dragon Landmarks Mosaics - 12/12 pieces Freed Are Slaves - 2/12 pieces: * In Coracavus, behind a locked door in the "Records Room". * In the Still Ruins, behind a locked door, to the right of the first hall. Shards Skyhold Customizations * Tevinter Banner - In a chest in a room on the left side of the Main Chamber in the Still Ruins. Creatures * Fennec * Gurn Enemies * Abyssal High Dragon * Darkspawn ** Ghouls ** Hurlocks ** Hurlock alphas ** Hurlock archers * Giants * Hyenas * Phoenixes * Quillbacks * Spiders ** Giant spiders ** Poisonous spiders * Varghests * Venatori ** Venatori Mage (Mage) ** Venatori Spellbinder (Mage) ** Venatori Marksman (Archer) ** Venatori Stalker (Rogue - Double Daggers) ** Venatori Zealot (Warrior - One-Handed Weapon) ** Venatori Gladiator (Warrior - Weapon and Tower Shield) ** Venatori Brute (Warrior - Two-Handed Weapon) * White Claws ** White Claw Raiders (Archer) ** White Claw Raider Escorts (One-Handed Warrior) ** White Claw Raider Footpads (Double Dagger rogue) Crafting materials Herbs Leather Metals Notable items Elven artifacts * In the "Main Chamber" of the Still Ruins. * In the far western corner of the hidden Astrarium room. * In Griffon Wing Keep, near the main gate. Logging stands * North-east of "Lost Spring Canyon Camp" * East of "Craggy Ridge Camp", near "Valemont Pass" and "Lost Wash Creek". Walk up a little slope from the river. Quarries * "Shimmerstone Mine" * South-west of "Echoback Fort" * South-west of "Sand Rock Mine" Veilfire glyphs - In the Astrarium cave (revealed by completing Astrariums in the Approach). - In a small cave accessible from the center of "Echoback Fort". - In the Coracavus Holding Cells in the cell containing a hanged man. - In the Still Ruins in the Inner Sanctum (unlocked by the The Heart of the Still Ruins quest), on a plaque behind the magic staff. Loot - Looted from within the same cave as The Thing in the Dark landmark. - Looted from Macrinus during Assault on Griffon Wing Keep quest. - Acquired in the cave revealed from Astrariums in the Approach quest. - Looted from Macrinus during Assault on Griffon Wing Keep quest. - Looted from Lucanus in the Still Ruins. Master Corrupting Rune Schematic - Looted from a chest in the Echoback Fort in the area after the Coracavus dungeon. - Acquired in the cave revealed from unlocking Astrariums in the Approach. - Looted from the Abyssal High Dragon. - Randomly sold by the Griffon Wing Keep Merchant for . - Looted after destroying the keep gate during Assault on Griffon Wing Keep quest. - Randomly sold by the Griffon Wing Keep Merchant in the Western Approach for . - Randomly sold by the Griffon Wing Keep Merchant in the Western Approach for . - Looted from the Abyssal High Dragon. - Looted within a chest in the Coracavus Records Room behind a locked door. - Looted in the final room of the Still Ruins. Codex entries Note texts Notes * There are two gates in the Approach: "The Gate of Toth" and "The Gate of Andoral" each one can be opened only from the northern side which requires completion of the Find the Source of Darkspawn War Table operation. * There is a sizeable stash of money next to a skeleton right above the Echo Back Canyon Camp. In order to reach it you need to jump on the broken floor (as it can be seen on the left side of the picture) with a mount. Gallery western approach 4.jpg|The Adamant Fortress Adamant 2.png|Another view of the Adamant fortress Coracavus Exterior.png|Coracavus Exterior Western approach 1.png|Grey Warden Keep Tevinter Ritual Tower.png|Tevinter Ritual Tower The Gate Guardians.png|The Gate Guardians Shimmer Stone Mine.png|Shimmer Stone Mine western approach 6.jpg|Poisonous gas from the Sulphur Pits Trivia * In several published maps of Thedas, The Abyssal Rift is erroneously labeled as "The Abyssal Reach". The former label is the correct one.David Gaider (October 14, 2014). The Bittersweetest thing. Tumblr. References ru:Западный предел Category:Locations Category:Dragon Age: Asunder locations Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations Category:Orlais